KSHL
by Phoenix RedMask
Summary: After an expolsion was caused in two dimensions, Keith, Lance, Shiro and Hunk come to the work of RWBY. Now, their paths are divided, with Keith traveling with Ruby to Haven, Shiro beging Weiss's bodyguard, Hunk going with Blake to her home and Lance with Yang, recovering after an excounter with Lotor. Will they ever reunite?


_**This is something that has been in my head for a while now. So to explain, I paired four members of Voltron with team RWBY and this takes place after season 5, but it kind of happens after season 6, but not seaon 7. Plus, Lotor is back and Shiro has gotten a new armm. For RWBY, it takes place end of Vol. 3 and so on. I don't own anything and I hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **PS I am working on Charlie Winchester, but it is hard to write it, as I am using the actual epsiode dialog and trying to put my own spin on it and I have school so...**_

 **Prologue**

Inside a gladiatorial area, four paladins; Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith Kogane, Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett were fighting Lotor, emperor of the galra, as Princess Allura and Pidge or Katie Holt watched, unable to move.

He used his purple blade to create slashes of light and aimed to hit the paladins, but each time, they kept on dodging the blasts at them. Lance was aimed to be an eye in the sky as Keith had his blade ready and Shiro and Hunk were trying to at least get a mark on him.

"With the energy he absorbed from the quintessence dimension has made him stronger. I don't know if I can get a lock on him." Lance said.

Keith replied, using his sword to deflect a few blasts, "Well, we're just gonna have to make due."

Hunk began to blast, with his gun and said, "Keith's right. Pidge and Allura are trapped in the stands and the others are working on freeing the Alteans."

Shiro then landed on top of Hunk then both fall onto the floor, but Lance finally got a good shot and aimed it right at Lotor's head. Lotor fell backwards and gave Keith a chance on aim and slash his blade at the new ruler. But Lotor got up and pushed Keith down and made a quintessence like rope, aiming it at Lance and pulled him down, to their level. Lance's head hit the floor, making him be a little dizzy for a while.

Meanwhile, Ruby Rose was running up the side of the tower of Beacon, trying to reach Cinder and Pyrrha. She was using Weiss Schnee's dust in order to go up, like with the remnant in her first test, as her determination kept on growing, as Cinder aimed an arrow at Pyrrha's heart.

But once she reached the top of the building, she saw as Cinder shot the arrow, killing Pyrrha, as she gasped. Ruby just watched as Pyrrha gasped and tried to regain her breath, as Cinder just walked forward, in an outfit she has never seen before.

Cinder just touched Pyrrha's head, as she began to fade away, in orange like ashes, leaving only her crown in Cinder's hands.

But as this happened, Lotor put his blade right near Lance's right leg, just above his knee. Lotor sat on top of Lance, as he began to regain himself and began to struggle. The other three went over to him, but something was holding them down.

Lance and Lotor just looked into each other's eyes, as Lotor said, "You know Lance, I've always wondered if humans could feel pain similar to other aliens, shall we test that theory?"

Lance struggled even more, but it did nothing, as everyone saw Lotor slice off Lance's leg, letting blood fall everywhere. Lance began to cry, as Shiro, Keith and Hunk felt the bonds were gone, as Allura felt as if the world was going to be crushed.

But just as Allura cried out, a white light came from her body, just as a bright light came from Ruby, just as she called out Pyrrha's name and both females blacked out after this blast.

In Ruby's like state, she heard a male voice say, " _Ugh. Nothing."_ Another replied, " _Just turn it off. Without the CCT there's no point."_ The first voice said, " _Communication down across the entire kingdom. No way to contact the outside world and Ozpin's still missing."_ The second voice said, " _Yeah."_ The first voice now said, " _This is bad Qrow."_ Qrow now replied, " _Yeah, this is bad, but what are we gonna do about these two?"_

Ruby now opened her eyes, slowly, and moved her head, feeling a little pain and saw her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, was waiting for her, but he was still asleep, in his chair. Feeling a new presence, she looked over and saw a man older than her, with black hair and a scar, right below his right eye. She sat up, feeling a little pain, but this woke up her father.

"Ruby!" He shouted.

He got out of the chair and ran to his daughter's bed, kneeling and saying, "You're awake!"

She asked, "What happened? And who's the boy next to me?"

Her father sighed and replied, "Your Uncle Qrow found you. Unconscious. He got you outta there though; he brought you home, and I thought you knew this boy."

She looked confused and Taiyang said, "He was found with you, by Qrow with another unconscious boy up there. The other boy's leg was severed and he looked like he wasn't going to live, but we saved him, in time."

Ruby then looked down, but remembered something and asked, "Wait! Yang! Is she alright?"

Taiyang's look softened and said, "Uh…"

He looked down and said, "She uh… She gonna be alright. I think she's just… I think it's gonna take some time for her to get used to things."

Ruby began to look down, as her father continued to say, "She's too strong to let this stop her."

Taiyang rubbed his eyes, and had a few sniffles, but then looked up and said, "I'm just glad to have my girls back at home."

Ruby was about to say something, when the two heard something and the two looked over, to see the boy just beginning to wake up. His blue-grey eyes opened and he slowly began to get up, rubbing his head.

He looked over and saw Ruby, but their eyes just locked, as both left a wave of energy come from both and go to the other one, but Taiyang snapped them out of it, making the both look at him.

Taiyang asked, "Who are you?" The teen replied, "Keith Kogane, member of Voltron as the red paladin."

Ruby and Taiyang looked at each other, as his eyes widened and he asked, "Wait! Where Shiro and Lance and Hunk! Where are they!?"

Taiyang asked, "Is one of them a cuban boy with a brown jacket and a rifle?"

Keith nodded fast Taiyang rubbed a hand behind his neck and said, "He's resting with my other daughter, Yang, but he was barely alive when we found him. We got lucky that he survived, but he's going to need to find a way to get used to things."

Keith looked down and just grabbed the blanket covering him and just as Qrow entered the room, drinking out of his flask, getting every last drop, he ran out.

He put it down and said, "Damn, that kids needed to be out of here quick. Also, can we have a minute?"

Taiyang asked, "Wait, I can't stay here?" Qrow said, "Tai. Please."

Qrow put his flask away and Taiyang got up, saying, "I'll go find Keith and see if he's okay."

He kissed Ruby's head and said, "I'm glad you're alright."

Taiyang then got on his way out of the room and stopped part way, saying, "I'll go make us some tea and begin my look for Keith."

But as he left the room, he gave Qrow and evil look and let Qrow go to see his niece, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

He asked, "So… how are you feeling?"

She looked down and said, "Um… I kind of hurt… all over."

Qrow just chuckled and said, as he crossed his arms, "That makes sense, after what you did."

Ruby then asked, "What did I do?! Did I do something bad?!" Qrow replied, "No, but what's the last thing you remember?"

He leaned a little, in his chair, looking at her and she said, "I ran up the side of the tower. And when I got to the top I-"

She stopped and gasped, remembering her friend and asked, "Pyrrha! Is she…?

Qrow looked down and said, with some sadness in his voice, "She's gone."

Ruby stuttered and with tears in her eyes continued to say, "I got to the top and I saw Pyrrha… and Cinder."

She gripped her blanket and said, "And then everything went white."

Qrow asked, "Anything else?"

Ruby wiped her eyes and said, "I remember… my head hurting"

Qrow looked at her and asked, "The night you met Ozpin, what was the first thing he said to you?"

Ruby looked down and replied, "I don't know...I think it was something about-"

Qrow cut her off and said, "Silver eyes."

She looked at him and he continued to say, "That's an extremely rare trait."

Ruby asked, "So?" He replied, "You're special Ruby. And not in the 'Daddy love his special angel' kinda way. You're special the same way your mom was."

Ruby looked confused and Qrow said, "Remnant's full of legends and stories. Some of them true, some made up. But there's one Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before huntsman, before kingdoms. It was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior."

Ruby looked down and Qrow continued to say, "You see, the creatures of Grimm - the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered - were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. It's a ridiculous story."

Ruby asked, "But… you think that I might be…"

Qrow chuckled and replied, "Well… A giant monster's currently frozen on top of Beacon tower. And you're here, safe in bed."

He got out of the chair and went to the window, as Ruby asked, "Wait… wait, how did you know what Ozpin said to me? The night we met…"

Qrow looked down and replied, "All those missions I go on, all the times I'm away in some far off place… It's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now. Something's been set in motion… and with Ozpin gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off.

Ruby asked, "Then what can I do?"

Qrow looked at her and she continued to say, "If I'm special, then I can help! Right?"

He walked away from the window and sighed, saying, "You really want to help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now."

Qrow was about to walk out the door, but stopped, turned to Ruby and said, "Besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you."

He continued to walk and said, "Catch ya later, kiddo."

Ruby then looked out the window and even at a mirror, letting something begins to grow in her head.

Meanwhile, Yang Xiao Long was sitting up and looking out the window, with her gauntlets by her side. She was looking down, until a moan was heard, from her right side. She saw as the cuban boy began to open his eyes and their eyes locked, the same way Ruby and Keith's did and felt the same energy.

But before they introduced themselves, Ruby and Keith entered the room, with Keith a bit out of breath.

"Lance!" Keith said, as he then ran to Lance's bed.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, a little bit more quiet.

Lance smiled and said, "Keith, I'm fine, jsut a little bit sore, from the leg down, but I am fine, I promise."

Keith jsut smield, as Yang asked, calmly, "Ruby?"

Ruby turned around, seeing Yang with tears in her eyes and the younger girl just ran over and hugged her sister.

The two teens then watched as Ruby said, possibly with tears in her eyes, "I'm so glad you're okay."

The boys smield and Lance asked, "Wait, where's Hunk and Shiro? Where's Allura and Pidge?!"

Keith replied, "I don't know. After the explosion, I woke up in bed, with Ruby over there in the bed on the otehr side of the room."

Lance nodded and heard Yang say, "But I'm not."

The boys looked over and saw Ruby let go of her sister and stood up, looking at Yang's stump.

Yang then said, "It's all gone. The school… Penny… Pyrrha and…"

Yang couldn't continue and Ruby asked, "Yang, where are Weiss and Blake?"

Yang replied, "Weiss's father… came for her." Ruby asked, "What? What do you mean?" Yang replied, "No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the tower fell… The last thing people saw was Atlas attcking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone's scared. No one knows who to trust. So Weiss's father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. She's gone."

Ruby asked, "What about-"

Yang cut her off and said, angry, "And Blake ran!"

She calmed down and said, "Sun saw her go. After we got to the city… she just… ran!"

Ruby asked, "But… why?" Yang replied, in a crying like tone, "I don't know. And I don't care."

Yang turned her head away and Ruby said, "There has to be a reason she-"

Yang cut her off and said, "No, there doesn't! Sometimes bad things just happen, Ruby!"

Ruby then asked, "So what do we do now?" Yang said, "You can do whatever you want. I'm jsut gonna lie here."

Ruby reached out to Yang, but she just said, "Just leave me alone."

Keith then spoke up and said, "So you lost your arm Yang, that doesn't mean you have to mope about it."

Everyone looked at Keith and he continued to say, "Yang, I can tell that you might be broken on the inside, but you can't let that get to you. Out friend has gone through a year of torture and he doesn't let it bring him down."

Lance then said, "Yeah, but he never had to deal with a stump of an arm… or leg."

Keith now looked at Lance and Lance said, "Face it Keith, we're in a place we don't know, Shiro, Hunk and the others are probably gone and I…"

Lance stopped himself and felt what was left of his leg and Keith said, "Yeah but…

Lance cut him off and said, "Keith, jsut go already. I already know you want to go and see if they are here, in this world then go. I'm just gonna talk to Yang's father and see if I can stay here."

Keith just began to walk out the door, but when he was in the frame, he asked, "Lance, aren't you supposed to be the one who wants to look for answers and always smile?"

Lance jsut looked down, as Keith left the room and Ruby just left the room, saying softly, " I love you."

Ruby waited til the snow came and begin to leave the cabin, but saw Juane and Keith were waiting for her.

Ruby said, "Hey Jaune, Keith."

She walked over to the two males and Ruby said, "Haven's a long way to go." Jaune replied, "I know. But it's the only lead we have." Ruby then asked, "And are you both sure you wanna come along?" Keith said, "I need to go to find anything about Shiro and the others."

Ren then said, "The journey will be perilous, and wheter we'll find answers at the end is entirely uncertain." Nora joined in and said, "But we wouldn't be here if we weren't up for it."

Ruby then said, "Then let's get stareted."

The five huntsmen began to walk down the path, but didn't see Qrow, with a staff like cane looking over them. He then jumped off the cliff and a flying bird too his place, following the group of five.


End file.
